twilight is no longer safe
by the bestest ever
Summary: i cant stay im puting everyone i danger i cant stay its to much of a risk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Twilight is no longer safe**_

**The Preface **

**Never Again**

"Twilight is the safest time for vampires," I said looking up at the moon, "at least it was."

I looked at him sadly. Twilight would never be safe again. Life would never be the same. Now that I was this… this thing it couldn't be.

I was a witch. How? I don't even know. But I had no control over this power and I needed to learn that control.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twilight is no longer safe**_

**The dimming of light**

We looked at the sky, it was twilight. We turned our gaze to one another and our eyes meet. "I love you Isabella." he said and my eyes start to water.

"I love you too Edward." he wrapped one arm around me and wiped away the tears that where now streaming down my face.

"Forever?" he asks quietly.

I look into his eyes and see sorrow. "An eternity." I promise him. I look away from his eyes and look to the forest floor.

It's too bad that the most important promise, the promise of forever, is the only promise I can't keep. Edward will always have my heart and I shall love him and no other for the rest of my existence, the rest of eternity, but I can't stay with him. For where ever I am, there is death.

And darkness comes upon us as a river of blood dose flow. I am the darkness. I am the blood. I am death.

You can never trust the future. There is only here and now and you have to make the most of it. Any second your world could fall apart. Any second all those you hold dear to you could die. One decision… or mistake can change everything.

Your strength can also be your weakness. You can not always win by strength it is the small details… strategies that mater. Take in all your surroundings nothing is unimportant.

Your will power is everything. If you haven't got the will to win then you will not.

I have to find a way to keep everyone else safe, and it will take all my will power to do this. "Edward," I say taking a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Why?" he asked. I couldn't look at him the pain on his face as to much.

"Edward you saw what I did back there I almost killed some one!" I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twilight is no longer safe**_

**Demons in the woods**

I ran through the forest the demon close behind me, then he diapered. I stopped. I was gasping for breath. When I looked up I saw none other than the demon, Dendurza. My eyes went wide and he smiled his sinister smile. I reached for my magic trying to make an energy field around me so I could plan my next move, but I couldn't reach it. Dendurza seamed to realize this and he chuckled.

I cursed the soul stealing demon and his tricks. He grabbed one of my wrists I was careful to avoid eye contact. One look into his eyes and he would have my soul. Running into Dendurza was the worst thing a witch could do. He was the grim reaper, the demon of the underworld.

"Now my young witch what would we be doing all alone in the woods?" he asked his voice amused. He was playing with me now trying to get me to fight back but I knew there was no point. Once Dendurza had you, you where a goner.

I knew not to fight back instead I replied in a calm voice. "I am passing through just as you are Dendurza." I told him looking at his face but avoiding direct eye contact.

He grabbed my face in one hand trying to force me to look into his eyes but I quickly closed them. The eyes are the windows to the soul but for demons they where doors. Doors that if they opened they would gain control over you.

"Close your eyes if you wish witch but now you can not see me attack." he said letting me go and circling me. He was wrong of course I knew more when my eyes where closed. I could fell his presents as he walked around me debating on where to strike.

"I do not need to see you attack to know where you are coming from Dendurza." I told him calmly I had worked on this calm façade for a long time. But just because I acted calm doesn't mean I was. Sure I knew where and when he would strike but I had no way to stop him.

I felt a presents coming closer and a powerful one at that. More powerful than anything I had ever felt.

Dendurza grabbed my arm his nails cutting into me and blood dripped from my arm. I knew what he was doing just seconds before it happened. Not only can demons eyes steal your soul but there kiss drains the energy from your body until it can't even keep your heart beating and your lungs working until your dead.

He pressed his lips to mine and I fought to break free but his nails dug deep in my skin holding me there. His lips moved on mine and I lay limp in his arms to weak to move, dieing.

The powerful presents was coming toward us at speeds I didn't think possible. Would this person save me or was he a friend of Dendurza?

Dendurza dropped me to the ground as the powerful being stepped into our mists. He had on a long back clock and had long white hair and fail looking skin but the oddest thing about him was his eyes they where red but not the normal red of a vampire. They where wine red and there was no pupil or white it was all red. It surprised me I had not realized the last time I saw him. My eyes where now like that and they had changed to an electric blue.

Dendurza diapered and cold arms picked me up. My only question was why was Caius saving me?

**Hmm why is Caius saving her? **

**Who is this Dendurza? **

**Will Edward and Bella ever be together again?**

**And why are Caius and Bella's eyes all weird? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twilight is no longer safe**_

**The nighttime patrons of the arts**

I lay limp in Caius' arms as he carried me through the forest. I felt the familiar feeling of disappearing and the forest faded away and we were in Volturi castle. How did Caius do that? I thought that only witches and demons could disappear.

My mind wondered as I fought to stay awake.

He walked down a few different corridors then stopped at a blue and black door. The door opened and he walked inside.

"You shouldn't go into the woods alone." Caius said sternly laying me on the large bed in the room. "Now you should rest." he said and everything went black.

I opened my eyes what only seamed to be seconds later. I was still in the black and blue room. I slowly sat up.

I was instantly aware of a presents in the room I looked around. It was Jane. "My masters wish to see you." she told me.

I nodded and got up slowly and followed Jane through the man corridors of the castle.

We came to a stop in front of large wooden double doors. Jane motioned me inside and I walked through the doors into a large circular room there stud the three volturi lords and there guard. "Ah Isabella is awake at last!" Aro said with his usual enthusiasm.

I nodded once and turned to Caius "I must thank you for saving my life I am forever in your debt." I told him. He looked at me with the same cold angry full wine red eyes as when he had saved me. How long ago was that?

I voiced my question apparently I was out for two days. Not bad.

"Isabella you must be hungry" Marcus said calmly

"A little." I agreed. He smiled slightly though it did not reach his ever back eyes. He motioned for e to come with him and he took me to the volturi kitchen. "Why is there a kitchen?" I asked Marcus. None of them eat so why would a kitchen be needed?

"We have a few humans working here." he told me "but it was made for the few witches that stayed here."

I nodded and started making something to eat.

When I was done Alec walked in "Isabella Caius has something important he wishes to talk to you about." he told me.

**What dose Caius have to tell Bella? **


End file.
